


Bad Dreams

by Shelved Projects (CarolAndNella)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Crime, Explicit Sexual Content, Extreme, M/M, NSFW, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, potion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolAndNella/pseuds/Shelved%20Projects
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Romance, lust, desire.</i><br/>Is it really sin? Or is it just to love to much?<br/>The world where Tommy and Adam live is turned upside-down when lust, hate and scandal rips it's way into the fabric of their lives. Together they face the threat of betrayal, brought upon them by the cold and stormy darkness of the night.<br/>But against all odds, maybe they will learn where their hearts lie.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>(WARNINGS: Non-canon representations of characters are present largely in the beginning of the story. Cussing is present and non-consensual mature content is present for the greater half of the first chapters. Readers are advised to continue ONLY if they wish to see such content.)</i></p><p> </p><p><b>Officially unfinished</b><br/>Unfinished and not being worked on. Feel free to pick up where I left off. More info in the last chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I don't want to lie

_Kissing,_  
Playful,  
Kinky,  
Teasing,  
Suggestive, 

_**Dangerous. __**_

"And that's a wrap!" The director said approvingly. Ears still ringing with the _For Your Entertainment_  tune, Tommy unstrapped the bass guitar off his neck, glad to set it down for a while after the shoot. Adam was in his skin tight black outfit, the one in take where he had danced with the other dancers. He gave Tommy a friendly look as he brushed passed. "You look hot, Tommy." Adam remarked unexpectedly. Tommy laughed awkwardly, reaching to scratch the back of his head, "Yeah, thanks, you're not bad." Tommy muttered, looking away. He followed Adam out of the studio, heading to the hotel where the crew were getting ready to settle. Adam fell back to flank Tommy, his eyes shining.

Tommy jolted, snapping his head up in alarm. Adam had roughly grabbed him by the back of his neck, thrusting him around to face him. "The hell-" Tommy's protest was cut off as Adam slammed him up against the wall. Tommy's head throbbed with pain, but he barely registered the impact. A grim look had crept into Adam's eyes, an expression of pleasure glinting on his long lean face. His thick lips pressed firmly to the corner of Tommy's eyebrow, dragging over the rise in Tommy's cheek. Tommy gasped, instinctively parting his lips when Adam's mouth brushed near his chin, feeling Adam's warm breath on his tongue. Adam surged forward, pressing sensually against Tommy as he launched them into a kiss. Tommy grunted, squirming uncomfortably, Adam was circling his hips, crushing them against Tommy's pelvis. "Adam," Tommy tried saying, reaching up to Adam's chest and trying to push him away. Adam chuckled, vibrating Tommy's mouth.

Tommy recoiled, ripping his lips away when he felt Adam's hands wander down his stomach, fumbling underneath his clothes. "Adam stop," Tommy hissed, biting back a strangled sound of distress. He could feel blood rushing down to his groin, arousal burning in him against his will. He didn't see Adam this way, not at all, why the hell was Adam doing this? Tommy spat a savage cuss, feeling water well up in his eyes when Adam grabbed a fistful of his hair. Pain burned in Tommy's scalp, a surge of fear bursting in his chest as Adam yanked him up to his height; Tommy was on his tip toes, nearly held up off the ground. Adam nuzzled his cheek, dabbing his tongue along Tommy's jaw line, rasping a throaty "Stay still, glitter baby," while swirling small circles around one of Tommy's collar bones with a fingertip.

Tommy's stomach flipped as Adam set him back down, running his hand through his hair and stroking the back of his neck soothingly. Adam reached up to press his lips to the spot where he had pulled on Tommy's hair, running his other palm down along Tommy's spine, cupping his rump. Tommy grumbled, resting his head on Adam's chest, his sense of smell flooded with the scent of leather and makeup. Adam nuzzled along the side of Tommy's face, inching back to rasp his tongue over the shell of his ear. Tommy's stomach lurched, bile clawing up his esophagus. This was very different from practice, beyond the boundaries of rehearsal. This wasn't what he wanted, not at all, he wasn't gay. Well... Tommy's mind set was straight. His body obviously didn't care what his head thought, tingling with want and making repulsion swim in his chest.

"Adam, knock it off," Tommy growled, jerking his head away from Adam's, swearing under his breath as Adam nuzzled the bridge of his nose, tracing the shape of Tommy's back pants pocket. "You're not being fair." Adam retorted, drawing back an inch to sear a resentful glare into Tommy's eyes. "To hell with fair!" Tommy's voice rose in anger, "You're being a bast-" Tommy's insult was cut off, his words faltering into a strangled cry of panic. Frantically grasping at Adam's wrists, Tommy struggled against Adam's grip, trying to barge passed Adam, who was palming Tommy's bulge, massaging his waist with warm, strong hands. Adam thrusted his hips against Tommy's, slamming him back against the wall again.

Adam was obviously not going to listen to Tommy, Adam seemed to be everywhere, flooding Tommy's senses, flashing a triumphant grin when Tommy opened his eyes. There was no way Tommy was going to let Adam mess with him like this, not today. Beginning to hyperventilate, Tommy forced his body to go limp, instantly feeling Adam take advantage, aligning his torso against Tommy's and nudging the lump beneath his fly with his own. Tommy clamped his jaws together, biting back the urge to throttle the insolent man that surrounded him. This was worse then anything Tommy had ever had to go through, fury and disgust mingled with fear and guilt, along with the clawing pain of betrayal. Tommy's world was crumbling away, Adam could get arrested, Tommy could lose his job, Adam's image could get totally botched and Tommy would get _raped_ for gods sake. Adam was being a fat stupid idiot jerk, this could ruin everything.

While Tommy's mind reeled, Adam had been preoccupied with touching Tommy all over, and Tommy's best efforts to keep his pride and dignity intact were to yank his head away, or try and sink into the wall. Tommy wanted to, to melt away into the wall and get away from Adam, before he did anything more to wreck Tommy's brain. Adam paused, his ribcage deflating as he sighed. Tommy glanced up, seeing a glimmer of the old Adam in the singer's expression, the one Tommy recognized. He looked unhappy. "I wish this wasn't a lie." Adam murmured unexpectedly, drawing back a little and placing his hands on non-suggestive areas of Tommy's body. Taken aback, Tommy frowned. "Wait, what?" Tommy hissed. Adam flinched, shrugging, embarrassment and regret clouding Adam's expression. "The show we put on." He explained in a quiet voice, looking down at the zipper on Tommy's jacket, "It's not real, but some of our fans thinks it is."

Tommy stared at Adam, his train of thought stopping. Was this what all of this was about? Making the fan's fantasies true? When Tommy didn't respond, Adam's eyes darkened, his lip curling, "I don't want to lie." He said in a low tone, his hands stroking down Tommy's arms. Tommy scowled, "I don't see you that way damn it," He spat angrily, "Only once or twice onstage, that's what the manager agreed on." Tommy added. Tommy glared, "You'll need a new bass player if you're going to act this way." Tommy felt a sting of guilt as soon as the words were out, disgusted with himself when Adam looked away, gripping Tommy's shoulders. But this was barely legal, Tommy made it clear where his boundaries were, why was Adam ignoring those? "I can't even begin to wonder what has gotten in you." Tommy muttered, shrugging off one of Adam's hands.

"Just this once," The lust in Adam's quiet voice and the injured expression in his eyes made Tommy's heart skip, hesitation dancing in his chest. Reaching out to take Adam's chin gingerly, Tommy angled his gaze toward his own, measuring the singer carefully. Adam was the only guy he let kiss him, Tommy reflected, no other guy got this close, not without Tommy sending off the _'weirding me out, dude'_ signal. Adam reached up to place his hand over Tommy's, nuzzling his wrist. A tiny glint of hope sparkled in Adam's eyes, and he dipped his head in, cautiously brushing his lips lightly on Tommy's .

 _You only need to get used to it,_ the idea popped in Tommy's head, as if someone else had planted it in his brain. Adam was slowly grinding his and Tommy's hips together, growing more confident again. Tommy had the sinking suspicion that Adam had never lost the purpose, probably baiting Tommy out... Breathing through gritted teeth, Adam drew closer, holding Tommy against him by the waist, and fondled his hair with his free hand. Adam dabbed his tongue against the corner of Tommy's mouth, but Tommy tore away with a frustrated grunt. Tommy let his hands fall away to Adam's wrists, swallowing hard against the nothing in his throat, feeling dizzy and over stimulated as Adam quivered, surging up against him. Adam's strength was ebbing away as he concentrated on pleasuring himself, not even looking at Tommy anymore.

"Oh god no," Tommy complained in dismay as Adam slid his fingers teasingly around the hem of Tommy's jeans, "Adam please, just stop before-"

Tommy's head was gripped roughly by a broad hand, yanking him down so that Tommy lost his footing and stumbled down to one knee. Holding a cussing and swearing Tommy by the lock of his hair, Adam took something out of his own back pocket, annoyance burning in Adam's eyes as he withdrew something and pressed it to Tommy's lips. It felt like a pill. Tommy glared at it, his accusations dissolving as he clamped his mouth shut. What ever the hell it was Tommy was definitely not going to eat it.

Adam glared, ducking in as if to kiss Tommy, making him automatically part his lips. Before Tommy could react, the pill was slipped onto his tongue, and Adam growled a threatening "Swallow it," in Tommy's ear. Tommy obliged, and Adam let go of his hair roughly, standing up. Tommy stumbled back onto his legs, and Adam retreated a few steps away. Hot with fury and betrayal, Tommy barged passed, sprinting ahead down the hall, casting wary glances back. Adam watched with an unreadable expression, which disturbed Tommy... something must be wrong. It didn't take more then five steps until sudden tiredness began to creep into Tommy's brain, making his thinking sluggish. He paused at the door to outside, leaning against the glass in order to steady himself. The world felt like it was swimming around him, swirling like dish water down a drain.

Tommy sank slowly to the floor, his head throbbing. Lying his head on the tile, Tommy's vision blurred, his sense of hearing muffled and distorted. White and neon green buzzed at the edges of Tommy's eyes, blaring out most of what he could see. The last thing he registered was the tall, broad figure of Adam, slowly approaching and looming over him, and murmuring something that Tommy didn't understand.


	2. Glittering Eyes

Adam stared steadily at Tommy, who lay naked in bed, wrists carefully cuffed to the bed's headboard. The cuffs were custom made, with soft foam and microfiber fabric on the skinside of the cuffs, to help prevent harm to the wearer. Adam didn't want Tommy to get hurt, it could kill the mood. Tommy groaned, shifting around, mumbling "Damn, 'the hell happened,"

Adam smiled, rising up and slowly looming over the side of the bed, reaching out and lightly brushing his fingertips on Tommy's cheek. Tommy's eyes widened in alarm, his breath catching. "Oh no."  
Adam sank down to press his lips to Tommy's brow, murmuring "It'll be okay," In the blonde's ear. Tommy didn't look convinced, his eyes bright with apprehension. Adam turned to the bedside table, opened the little drawer and withdrew a roll of duct-tape, turning to Tommy with butterflies dancing in his stomach. Adam's ears twitched at the sound of unreeling tape, and Tommy swallowed uncomfortably. Adam tore off a hand's length of a piece, gently plastering the filmy material over Tommy's mouth.

Tommy's eyes darkened as Adam drew back, glinting with sparks of anger. Tommy would never forgive Adam for this, and Adam knew that. It was a pity, too.

Adam turned away, setting the roll of tape on the floor, and began to undress, pointedly taking his time, sensing rising panic in Tommy behind him. Unfurling his top up off his body, Adam tossed his shirt aside, standing up and circling his hips as he pulled off his pants. Tommy tugged on the cuffs experimentally, grunting in frustration and casting furious glares at Adam. Adam smiled, climbing into bed and crawling over Tommy, hovering over him as he inspected his friend.

Tommy's chest deflated, the fire of defiance dying in his gaze as panic took over, wriggling around and squirming desperately. Beginning tp hyperventilate, Tommy turned his head away, shutting his eyes, as if that would make Adam vanish. Adam chuckled, settling down along the curves of Tommy's nude body, shivering in anticipation and gratitude. Tommy was warm, hot with unwanted arousal and burning with shame, probably wishing to be anywhere but here.

Adam slid his hands down Tommy's sides, reaching one palm beyond the base of Tommy's spine to trace the shape of Tommy's rump beyond. Adam slid a finger down bewteen his cheeks, engulphed in warm, tender skin as he gingerly dabbed Tommy's entrance. A muffled, distressed cry of protest broke the barrier of tape over Tommy's mouth, and Adam glanced up to see that his friend's face was crinkled together in a grimace. Tommy wasn't enjoying this, not at all. Adam nuzzled Tommy's chin, murmuring encouragement, "This is the scariest part," Adam promised, "It won't hurt for long, glitterbaby."

Adam teased carefully at Tommy's entrance, feeling's Tommy's chest arch up in protest. Tommy mumbled and grunted, jerking around in a feeble attempt to get away. Adam paused, retracting his hands from Tommy's person and straddling Tommy's waist, sitting up. Feeling Tommy's hard gaze scorching his face, Adam reached for the bedside table, opening the drawer and taking out a small plastic container. Worry reflected in Tommy's eyes as Adam uncapped the container and swivled his finger tip in it, giving Tommy a smile. "This might be a little cold." He warned. Tommy sagged his head back on the pillow, his chest heaving as he tried to control his feelings. Adam almost felt a flicker of regret, but it lasted less then a heart beat.

Sinking back down, Adam slid his hand back around to grope over Tommy's hind quarters, finding his entrance again and dabbing it lightly. Tommy gave a sharp inhale, nearly shrinking beneath Adam with an upset expression. Adam's finger tip finally managed to inch it's way in, wrapped in dense, hot muscles. Tommy quivered under Adam, a quiet, throaty whimper escaping his bound mouth. Adam bit his lower lip, concentrating carefully as he loosened Tommy's rectum. Tommy squirmed around a little, his attempts at keeping his dignity growing less and less confident. Glitterbaby was giving up.

Adam drew back, getting ready for the second intrusion, taking his time, making sure Tommy felt every moment Adam touched him. Tommy's squirming had died away, his once burning eyes now dull, staring ahead at nothing. He flinched as Adam nudged further inward, his breathing unstable and his expression distorted in a mixture of resentment, disgust and shame.

More confident that Tommy's inner muscles were loose enough, Adam inched in as far as he dared, finding and stimulating Tommy's prostate. Adam smiled as sudden alertness lit up Tommy's face, surprise glittering in his eyes. Adam bent down and kissed Tommy's forehead, slowly withdrawing his hands and sliding off of Tommy's body. Tommy's startled gaze followed him as Adam sat up, reaching for a tissue and cleaning up his hands. Turning back, Adam retrieved the plastic container.


	3. Promise not to bite?

Adam looked seductive, his smile tender as he gazed at Tommy.

Aprehension danced in Tommy's stomach as Adam turned away, the evil little plastic container of gel in his hands. Tommy was already numb with sensations, his brain to buzzed for him to even think about trying to sleep through this, and his aching pelvic region throbbing with want, making Tommy's belly churn. Anything more Adam could do might send Tommy over the edge, which was something Tommy wanted to avoid. In fact, if he could, Tommy would have given up anything to melt into the bed and hide, just to get away from the warm, erotic silver eyes that Adam caressed his body with. Once or twice, Tommy had disgustedly caught himself wishing Adam would give him a blowjob, making Tommy's spirits sink even further. This was horrible.

Adam turned back toward him, smiling as he crawled back on top of Tommy, adjusting his hips, pulling Tommy's pelvis into his lap. Rising dread loomed up in Tommy's chest as he felt something _a lot_ wider and blunter nudge his already sore entrance, quickly breaching Tommy before he could react. Adam adjusted them again, pausing to dip forward and give Tommy a reassuring kiss on the forehead, like it mattered. Tommy had already mentally written the lawsuit in his head when the fat-ass was groping him down a heart beat ago. Adam owed Tommy at least eight hundred dollars, if Tommy made it out alive.

The sarcasm evaporated from Tommy's head as Adam managed to wrap adoringly around him, pressing up against Tommy's torso as he _slowly_ sank his hips in against Tommy's rump. Tommy rose up in alarm, the cuffs clattering above him as he pulled on them, bording on the edge of desperation. Adam wasn't as long as Tommy had anticipated, not that Tommy would admit he ever wondered about private areas of Adam's body. With a surge of panic, Tommy realized he could feel Adam slithering up against that spot again, that same spot from before, that had made Tommy feel... better.

Adam settled in there, halting for a few moments, his grip on Tommy's hips vanishing as he reached up to gently hold Tommy's face. Adam massaged the back of Tommy's neck, tracing the lump where Tommy's lips were beneath the duct tape. Tommy swallowed, letting his gaze focus on Adam's. Accutely aware that Adam was _inside_ him, Tommy mustered up the energy to glare. _Mother fricking filthy little traitorous back stabbing..._ Tommy cussed at Adam with his eyes, wondering if he could bonk Adam in the head hard enough to knock him out. The idea was erased though, if he tried, Tommy would be squashed underneath an unconscious, horny Adam, stuffed up in Tommy's ass. Plus Tommy couldn't really yell, at the moment.

A better idea struck Tommy, and he closed his eyes, leaning into Adam's palm. Adam hesitated, tracing Tommy's eyebrow with his thumb. Tommy jolted when Adam gave an experimental push against his pelvis, sending bolts of sensation surging through Tommy's torso. Forcing down repulsion, Tommy forced a plantive whine, tilting his head to brush his nose on Adam's index finger. Adam murmured something, tracing his finger tips on the tape on Tommy's mouth. "Promise not to bite?" Adam asked. Tommy scowled. _There's no way I'm promising anything,_ he thought bitterly, but reluctantly nodded. Adam tugged on one corner, carefully peeling the tape off.

Tommy sucked in a lung full of air, opening and closing his jaw. His face felt sore and his nose burned from being the only means of breathing for 20 fricking minutes. "Thank you." Tommy muttered ungraciously, sagging back on the pillow. Adam disgarded the tape, carefully beginning to grind against Tommy's hips. Tommy bit back a grumble, his small, discontent noises falling apart into a ragged gasp. Adam bucked against Tommy, sickeningly slow, taking his time. Adam's expression had melted into a warm, sleepy, appreciative smile, his eyes glimmering with a kind of stupid, cheesy type of look that Tommy figured was the sort fangirls thought of when fantasising dirty things. Tommy glared, hissing through gritted teeth, "Hurry the f*ck up," Tommy snapped, managing to wipe the dumb look off of Adam's face. Adam's composure crumbled, amusement igniting in his eyes. He turned away, suppressing a laugh. "Tommy," He dragged out the last syllable in Tommy's name, ringing with affectionate annoyance. Tommy squirmed, wiggling beneath Adam's body, "I'm not kidding," Tommy insisted, his voice rising in a whiney tone. "Move you big jerk, do _some_ thing,"  
Adam kissed Tommy's cheek, his hands massaging his shoulders as he began to give a few experimental pushes. Adam sighed, shuddering with effort, he was obviously using every scrap of self control to keep his slow, careful pace, to help ease Tommy into a comfortable state.

Not that Tommy believed he'd ever get used to this. Adam's _penis_ was _inside_ Tommy, the full, hot, uncomfortable sensation of having some one invade him was ripping Tommy's mind apart. Tommy's arms ached and the cuffs were making his wrists sore, but he wasn't prepared to ask Adam to move him. He didn't think Adam would listen anyway. On a brighter note, at least Tommy could yell now, if he wanted to. Probably see if he could get someone up here, to rescue him... get Adam arrested, kicked out of the band, etc... All of the things one would expect to happen to a guy if he sexually harassed his straight friend. Adam had paused a moment ago, measuring Tommy's expression with an unreadable look. He hadn't moved that much, just waiting _forever_ for Tommy to relax. Tommy glared, catching his gaze.

"What?" Tommy asked sharply, heat fluttering up his cheeks, feeling self conscious under Adam's scrutiny. Adam's eyes softened, and he bent forward to kiss Tommy gingerly on his lower lip. "You look like you're thinking hard." He observed, giving a small shrug. He shifted above Tommy, shivering as he closed his eyes, draping over Tommy's chest and resting his head on Tommy's collar bone. Tommy swallowed, anger and shame flaming up in the pit of his stomach again. This was disgusting and wrong, morbid. Tommy felt like he was clinging to the last shred of his sanity, a vague hope that some how, tomorrow, things would be normal again. Sure, one of his friends would be in jail or something, without a job and kicked off the record deal, but maybe it wouldn't change that bad.

Suddenly, Adam rose up off of Tommy's abdomen, gripping Tommy's shoulders, taking a deep, steadying breath and looking down at Tommy, directly in the eye. Tommy tried to return the gaze evenly, but looked away, glancing down. The burn of Adam's eyes didn't leave Tommy's face as he sank down, pressing his lips to the corner of Tommy's mouth. Rising panic was coiling through Tommy's chest, something bad was definitely on it's way, and Tommy had no control over it. "You're shaking." Adam's voice startled Tommy, making him glance up again. His wrists had been clattering the cuffs. Concern glittered in Adam's eyes, and he let go of Tommy's shoulders to feel Tommy's hands. The sensation of warmth drew blood back to Tommy's fingertips, reviving the sense of touch that had faded away fifteen minutes ago.


	4. Whatever

This was so _dirty_.  
Adam loved it.

Warmth and pressure was creating a thrilling sensation coursing through the base of Adam's torso, making him feel light headed. It took more concentration then he had assumed to stay still, to go slow, and patience seemed to be slipping away faster and faster. Adam was almost getting prepared to start, to get it over with, when Adam noticed Tommy beginning to shake. Upon investigating, Adam frowned, noticing how cold Tommy's hands were. Tommy gasped, probably feeling sensation rushing back to his fingertips when Adam touched them. Conflicting thoughts darted in and out of Adam's head, making him grumble under his breath. Adam turned his eyes back on Tommy, lacing his fingers between his, nudging the cuffs, "Can I trust you?" Adam asked. It was a jacked up question to ask, since Adam himself had already, thoroughly exploited Tommy's trust. But Tommy hissed impatiently, throwing a brisk, "Whatever, just, damn it," He clattered at the cuffs, a whiney groan escaping his mouth.

Adam nodded, unclasping the cuffs, letting Tommy's hands drop from above his head to down to his chest. Tommy whispered a bitter swear, holding his arms and massaging his forearms, giving Adam an accusing look. Adam sank back down, pressing a kiss on Tommy's wrist, "I'm sorry, Glitter."  
Tommy shrugged, sagging on the pillow, holding his arms away from Adam, as if to keep them safe from any more bondage. He muttered something, possibly an insult, but didn't move. Adam felt a surge of excitement, cuddling close. He wanted to start, as soon as possible, before Tommy started to squirm. Adam closed his eyes, letting the world melt away so that he could only concentrate on the warmth in his pelvis, the pressure in Tommy's body, the suffocating ache of Tommy's muscles relaxing around him. Adam whimpered, jolting against Tommy's hips, making Tommy gasp.

Adam began to move, rocking his hips slowly, rhythmically, his head swimming with pleasure. Tommy was gritting his teeth, eyes screwed up closed as he bit back any sounds. Adam quivered, chest heaving as he forced himself to stay slow. This was torture. This was beautiful. This was so hard. This was everything Adam had been waiting for.

This was wonderful.


	5. Sounds fair

"Tommy?"

Adam's voice roused Tommy from a deep, uncomfortable sleep. "C'mon glitter, wake up, I brought you coffee," Adam was close by, his voice high pitched and friendly, coaxing Tommy up. Holy crap. Memory blurry, head pounding, Tommy opened his eyes, the familiar scent of coffee and Adam's stuff everywhere. He was in his friend's hotel pent house. Tommy didn't remember when he had fallen asleep or why he had fallen asleep in Adam's hotel pent house, and he also didn't remember why in the name of everything sane in this world why he was sleeping on _Adam's_ fricking _sofa._ Clamoring up to a sitting position, Tommy's gaze darted around the room, alarm and in defense. Adam was standing a few steps away, still in the threshold of the kitchen. With out make up on, in his casual wear, Adam's hair was a mess, as if he had only been up for a half hour. He wasn't as slender as he had been before Tommy had crashed. Adam tilted his head, giving Tommy a confused look.

"Have a bad dream?" Adam asked. The fire in Tommy's belly began to fade, his brain starting to work right again, "What's today?" Tommy asked. Adam's eyes widened in uncertainty, giving Tommy a side ways look as he meandered over to give Tommy a cup of coffee, "Tomorrow we're going to get ready for the London gig, for the Glam Nation Tour." He replied. He sat down on the sofa opposite Tommy.

Oh.  
The past week surged back into Tommy's memory, he had been touring with the crew all over the USA, and had recently gone to the Lotus Hotel in Las Vegas. Tommy had some kind of weird thingamawhatzit drink, on a dare from his band mates. Tommy's memory was colorful and fuzzy after that, but he did know he had followed Adam up to his room. He must of fallen asleep on his friend's sofa.  
Hot with embarrassment and inwardly hoping Adam didn't notice how on edge he was, Tommy took an awkward sip from his coffee, "I had the craziest dream." Tommy commented, but he didn't really want to delve deeper into the details. The fire, the anger, the crap and hell and everything, it made Tommy's skin crawl just thinking about it. Adam didn't look like he was about to press for answers anyway, wrapped up in enjoying his coffee.

"I can't wait to get back home." Adam commented. Tommy nodded, feeling his heart swell. Getting back home before the London gig was going to really help. Stage stress and Vegas was really messing with his brain. "Adam," Tommy began, after a moment of comfortable silence. His friend glanced up. "Yes?"  
"Do you think we're messing with the fans, kissing and stuff on stage?" Tommy asked quietly, inwardly feeling silly for asking. Adam shrugged, "As long as you're okay with it, the manager wants it to happen." Adam replied honestly. There wasn't a hint of a crush in his tone, nor resentment or distaste. On some subconscious level, Tommy was slightly annoyed... Disappointed? Shaking his head, Tommy took another sip of the coffee, "Sounds fair." He decided.


	6. It was a cold winter night...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 800 hit count celebration chapter. Thanks so much for reading this story. It means a lot. :)
> 
> Have a happy holidays. I hope you dream about Adam for Tommy tonight.

Tommy glanced up in the mirror, meeting Adam's gaze. Adam grinned, greeting a high pitched, friendly "Hi."

Tommy smiled back, snorting.  
Snow fell in thick, quiet curtains from a hazy purple sky, choked with clouds. It was several months after Tommy's dream. Tommy was exhausted from the day, but he doubted sleep would grace him tonight. Fitful snatches of sleep hopscotched around him after the last few weeks, barely getting four hours of rest in the recent ten days. Energetic though. His mind had been buzzing with activity during the tour. The last gig was awesome.  
Adam circled Tommy as he turned from the wall vanity, giving his restless friend a quizzical glance. "Hi Adam."  
"It's been freezing!" Adam exclaimed, reaching out to capture Tommy's hands. Adam's fingers were numb but not that cold.  
Tommy rolled his eyes, "You're just a big baby." He teased.

Tommy didn't get his hands back as he walked toward the sofa, slumping down. Adam sat near him, still holding hands. "So I was talking to the manager the other day," Adam began. Oh boy, here we go. "And they agree that we should do a holiday themed tour next year."  
"Really?" Tommy's stomach clenched.  
"Yeah, it's crazy. But it's just an idea. Oh by the way," Adam added, "I saw that weird thing you hid in your guitar case." He confessed, "I'm sure you have more imagination for my birthday present, than _that_."  
Tommy furrowed his brow, opening his mouth to speak, but Adam prattled on. "Can you believe how old I'm going to be in January?" His voice went shrill, his eyes wide. "And I don't look too bad, if I say so myself."  
Shrugging, Tommy nodded, "Real sharp."

Adam chattered more, going on and on,  
And on and on and on and on.

After what felt like forever, Adam concluded,  
"Which is how I met Avicii. The baby shower was fantastic by the way. Fergie is awesome."

"I'm sure she is." Tommy mumbled, half awake. He had leaned on Adam's shoulder, hardly listening. Tommy was vaguely aware of a small mini Tommy, doing a victory dance in his head as sleep lapped lazily at his brain, like a cat grooming it's friend. Twerk it, nothing's stopping you now.  
Tommy didn't remember when Adam had managed to sneak his arm around his shoulders, but Tommy didn't mind it. Warm and comfortable, Tommy unconsciously snuggled closer. Adam paused mid sentence to giggle, throwing Tommy a delighted glance. "Cuddle bug."

Tommy grunted. "Mm hmm."  
Tommy closed his eyes, feeling Adam's burning gaze caress his cheek. Tommy frowned, opening them again. "Stop stare'n at me." Tommy muttered, reaching up to brush self consciously at his face. Adam made a chuckle noise through his nose, inching closer to nuzzle Tommy's brow. "Sorry, Glitter."  
Swallowing, Tommy twisted around, getting comfortable again against Adam's side, nestling into his shoulder. Adam was talking in a quiet undertone, the one that Tommy hadn't heard in ages. It was vaguely familiar, tugging at his brain. But It _couldn't_ be, that was a dream he had months ago.

Was it a dream?

Doubt dancing in his stomach, Tommy opened his eyes, glancing up at Adam. Two words fell from Tommy's lip in a startled, dismayed whisper,  
"Oh shit."


	7. Tommy's Adam

Tommy was in Adam's bedroom, wrists and ankles tied to a metal chair. The real Adam was bundled in a mess of ropes, tucked away in Adam's bedroom closet; Tommy could just catch a glimpse of Adam's eyes through the cracked door.  
The bad Adam, the one who prevented Tommy from sleeping and traumatized him in his dreams, Evil Adam, was circling Tommy, sauntering around him while taking out a strip of duct tape.Tommy glared as Evil Adam stooped down and gently pressed the tape to Tommy's mouth, dipping in to kiss the place where Tommy's lips were. "Confused, Glitter Baby?" Adam inquired rhetorically, his voice quiet and laced with pleasure.  
"This is a trick." Adam gestured to the closet, "He's real." Grinning, Evil Adam turned back to Tommy, "I'm just a copy cat."

Tommy had been both shocked, relieved and afraid ever since his brain registered two Adams. After being wrestled into the bedroom, Evil Adam had ushered real Adam from off the bed, who was still tied up then. Evil Adam had chucked Tommy's Adam into the closet, then started tying down Tommy. Tommy was still unsure how all of this was possible.  
A cold stone of foreboding had fell to the pit of Tommy's stomach, met with a surge of fury. He did not want to go through this nightmare again.  
Evil Adam swqggered back over, dipping low and straddling Tommy's lap. "I remember you." Adam murmured huskily, trailing his hands up Tommy's chest. "God, you were sexy as hell then."

Tommy swallowed a lump of panic, trying to not let dispare wash him. Fear prickled Tommy's back as Adam slowly began to undo each little button, purposfully slow. His eyes trailed lazily after his fingertips, his gaze darting back up every other heartbeat to look at Tommy. Tommy heard a distressed sound from the closet, with shuffling and squirming banging the door. Evil Adam twisted around, throwing a furious glare at Tommy's Adam. "Anymore non-sense from you, bitch, and i'll force you to kiss Glitter here."

Tommy felt a stab of rage at his attacker. _How_ dare _this douche bag call him that._  
Tommy's Adam stopped shuffling, but Tommy could sense a storm of tension fizzling from the closet. Evil Adam swiveled back toward Tommy, his previously sofy expression having been hardened to a fuming glare.

Tommy felt his shirt fall open, though Adam couldn't un-drape it from his arms. A bolt of dismay flew through Tommy's chest as Adam pulled his own shirt up off his body, exposing a perfect copy of Adam's torso. Tommy swallowed, looking away, feeling warmth press against his abdominals. Adam purred, wrapping around Tommy lavishly.  
"Mmm." Adam murmured, "You smell good."

Clouds of dislike swirled in Tommy's chest, glaring at Adam. The evil copy grinned, leaning in to kiss Tommy's cheek. Adam pushed up off Tommy, dropping down to the floor in a crouch. A strangled sound of dismay came from the closet, but Evil Adam ignored it, his eyes twinkling up at Tommy. Dread and anger swam in Tommy's belly as Adam unbuttoned his jeans, climbing up to grip the zipper in his teeth.  
"Oh my god," Tommy wanted to say, sounding more like "nmlom mmnla mnolg" from beneath the tape.  
Adam grinned at him, his fingers snaking into his boxers. Tommy looked away, his gaze snapping back to the closet. A snatch of real Adam, Tommy's Adam, made Tommy's heart wrench.  
His Adam looked so upset, so apologetic, his gaze strained with _I never wanted this to happen._

Warmth, moisture and pleasure wrapped around Tommy's length, from a small flower bud that began at the tip, gradually swamping his entire length in one swallow. He shuddered, whining in alarm. He felt himself slide down a mouth, bumping the back of a throat. Pressure closed in around Tommy as the mouth _slowly_ drew back, making Tommy ache. Once back at the tip, a soft tongue swirled and dabbed at Tommy's tip, surging back in to swallow him again. Adam purred around him once he hit the back of his throat, making powerful vibrations send thunderbolts of pleasure up Tommy's groin.  
Tommy grunted, his hands shaking. Adam slunk back to Tommy's tip, breaking away. He crept under, dipping in further to breathe on Tommy's scrotum.

Tommy hadn't realized he had been breathing hard. Chest heaving, he whined, wanting to say "stop" so bad.  
Dizzy with relief, Tommy felt Adam draw away, not even brushing his lips anywhere near Tommy's sac.  
Adam kissed Tommy's tip lightly, looking up with a smile. "You liked that."  
A furious groan came from the closet. Evil Adam hissed a curse, turning around to glare at the closet. "Fine, you want him, ho, you can have him."

Evil Adam climbed to his feet, stalking into the closet. Tommy's Adam was plucked up in a standing position and was wrestled over. Tommy was surprised how strongly real Adam faught back, struggling in his Copy's grip. Evil Adam sat real Adam down roughly in Tommy's lap, making Tommy jolt. Evil Adam ripped duct tape off of Adam's face, drawing back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Author's notes:_** If anyone knows about the [Harry Potter](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Polyjuice_Potion) or [Kingdom Hearts series](http://www.khwiki.net/Nobody), 'Evil Adam' could either be a polyjuice copy or some kind of horny [heartless](http://www.khwiki.net/Heartless) or Adam's Nobody. (Xamad? Maxad. Maxda.)  
>  I really haven't decided which I wanted to implement in this plot.
> 
> Otherwise, maybe he's that guy in the mirror in the music video, Better Than I know Myself. (who's probably the same guy in the music video, For your Entertainment.)
> 
> For a more original plot idea, he could be a shape shifting creature or diety from myth. Dunno what though, or why he has such a fascination with Tommy and Adam.
> 
> I'll develop something eventually but input is always appreciated. I decided to do it this way to have a sexy, bad Adam, while still having the sexy, wholesome, cherishable Adam we all know and love, both in the same story. I also wanted an oppertunity to write an Adam in a more in-character way, in later chapters.
> 
> Cheers, thanks for reading so far. :)


	8. Tainted Reflection

Pain shot up Adam's arms and knees as his copy savagely sat him down in Tommy's lap, strapping him in close against his bassist. Adam glared angrilly at the imposter as he tore off the tape on Adam's mouth. "You awful jackass!" Adam's voice was shrill with fury, "You pissed off the wrong guy tonight."  
Steaming mad, Adam craned his head around to glare at the guy who had the nerve to pretend to be himself. Obsenities fizzled under Adam's tongue, vaguely aware of Tommy squirmming and mumbling beneath him. The imposter curled his lip, running his fingers through Adam's hair.  
"What a dirty mouth." He murmured, scowling. "I hope by the time I come back, both of you delicious little sex toys are calmed down." Adam's copy huffed with dissatisfaction, turning on his heels and saunting out of the room. As the door clacked shut, Adam glared after him.  
"Well yeah, you're a douchbag, you, you ass-head!" Adam slumped, muttering under his breath. He fixed his gaze on Tommy, "I'm so sorry this had to happen."

Alone with Tommy, Adam was accutely aware of Tommy's face and body pressed close against his own. Tommy couldn't reply, sitting in silence for a few heart beats, before Tommy squirmmed, nudging Adam's chin with his taped lips. "Ohmygod, oh, ummmmmm" Adam gingerly found the corner of the tape, "Here, I'll get that off for you."  
Adam gripped the corner of the tape in his teeth, peeling it back carefully. Tommy gasped, sagging back as the tape ripped free. "Thank you."  
Adam spat out the tape, letting it fall to the floor. Turning back, Adam swallowed, feeling warmth rush up his cheeks. His legs were pulled out behind the chair, his body in long the crook of Tommy's lap and torso. Adam's arms were wrapped around the back of the chair, so he felt every time Tommy's ribcage expanded with each breath, his exhale clouding against Adam's neck and jawline.  
Tommy felt stiff against Adam, his pants still undone. Adam had barely noticed the errection nudged up against his bum, until now.

"I dunno what the hell is going on," Tommy grumbled after a few minutes, "I'm so confused."  
Adam felt his heart wrench, "I don't know what's going on either!" He whined, "I remember I was chatting with you," He recalled, "Then you fell asleep, then I did, then something hit me on the head, and I woke up in the closet." The words tumbled breathlessly from Adam's lips, indignation swelling in his stomach. "And i've seem him before."  
Almost a year ago, Adam thought he had seen a glimpse of a perfect replica of himself, walking down the hall. He didn't take it seriously back then. Just a few days ago, he had caught a glimpse of a stray reflection of himself, walking with him from a window around a bend in the street.  
Tommy was squirmming, making quiet, frustrated mumblings, trying to wriggle back into the dignity of his boxers. Catching Adam's distressed gaze, Tommy paused, his eyes softening.  
Tommy nudged his cheek with his nose sympathetically, "It'l be m'kay." He reassured.

"Maybe it's a trick or some reality tv show shit." Tommy shrugged. Adam nodded, resting his chin on the top of Tommy's head. Adam tested the bindings, fighting down the panic rising in his chest. The bindings securing him to Tommy and his chair were stiff. Tommy was testing his bindings too, still trying to wriggle back into his clothes. As the time ticked away to no avail, Tommy was beginning to show signs of an anxiety attack, his chest and ribcage exbanding and contracting with each breath he took, crushing against the cave of Adam's torso.  
"Shit, fuck, I want out." Tommy hissed, sounding more frustrated with himself than Adam. "God, jesus, I want to breathe."

With a jolt of surprise, Adam felt the metal chair lurch sideways. He planted his feet to the floor, "Calm down Tommy babe."  
Tommy held his breath, growing stiff. Adam fished for a way to help, his mind going blank. He couldn't remember any of the stuff Tommy or the tour nurse did to help Tommy's problems. The most Adam remembered doing to help was worry on the sidelines, providing moral support when he could. Adam had his own stuff to deal with when he was on tour.  
 _I want some kale._

"Okay," Tommy mumbled after a while, "I'm better."  
Adam was getting stiff, his muscles sore. He couldn't imagine how Tommy must feel. Adam wasn't really the slimmest guy in the world.  
"What's going to happen when he comes back?" Adam fretted, "Ohmygod, Tommy."  
Tommy adjusted uncomfortably beneath him, "He made me have sex with'm," He mumbled, "The first time I met'm, I mean. I thought it was a dream."

A haunted look crept into Tommy's eyes, making concern well up in Adam's chest. He parted his lips to say something, but the doorknob clicking made both of them turn.

* * *

**Completion Notice:**  
This fic is officially unfinished and discontinued. Feel free to pick up where I left off and post a link to your fic in the comments.  
(Also to clarify, I don't condone rape or abusive relationships or dopple ganging sex monsters. SAFE SEX PARTY, PEOPLE. Condoms rock and being open and honest with your 'bae' is important, like pizza or smut fluff.)

 **Discuss!**  
In this fic, I tried to dig into the different characters that Adam can become, based off his characterizations in his music videos. I SUCKED but the idea is still cool.  
"Evil" Adam was inspired by "For your entertainment." "Good" Adam was inspired by "Better than I know myself," as was the idea of having two different Adams.  
\- Which was most smexy hot?  
\- Which was your favorite, and why?  
\- If they were your battle card of choice, (digimon, pokemon, yugi-oh cards, blah blah blah,) who would be what, and who would win?


End file.
